


Glory

by Captain_John_Holmes



Series: Sing me home [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Charity Event, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Peter Sings, Song fic, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, avengers can sing, spiderman sings, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_John_Holmes/pseuds/Captain_John_Holmes
Summary: Peter does a charity event with the Avengers as Spider-Man. The Avengers all sing songs and Spider-Man is the last one up, he sings Glory by John Legend and reveals something at the end of the song.*Request*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Slytherin_Queen_06 I hope you like it!!

Peter was walking home from school, he had a big grin on his face because today had been a really good day. Flash had left him alone, he got full marks on an english essay, and May didn't have to be at work until later that night so they were ordering Thai food and catching up on some B99 episodes.

Peter made it to his apartment in record time and was going to run inside when he saw his neighbor struggling to open his door while holding a bunch of groceries, "Here, let me help Mr. Lee" he said to the old man, Mr. Lee was like the grandpa to all the apartment residents. He has white hair and a white mustache and had glasses.

“Thanks Pete, looks like old age is catchin’ up on me” Mr. Lee said as Peter grabbed the bags and he unlocked his door. “No problem at all Mr. Lee! I love helping out, and it’s fun to see the things you’ve collected” Peter gushed as he looked around the room.

Mr. Lee’s apartment had a lot of avengers stuff, some things that said Marvel, but peter had never found anything about it on the internet, an old sword that he could’ve sworn he heard Mr. Lee mumble ‘excelsior’ when he had passed it, and a huge stack of comics that surrounds a writing desk.

Mr. Lee looked at the boy as he stared at the apartment with wonder, “we’ll I’m glad you like it Pete, maybe I can show you some more of it later, but shouldn’t you be getting back to your aunt?” He asked as Peter finally set down the bags on his counter.

Peter’s eyes widened, “yes please! And I have to go, you’re right, May’s probably wondering where I am! Bye Mr. Lee!” Peter shouted as he waved at him, running out the door and into his apartment.

”Bye Spider-Man”

•••

“Aunt mayyyyyyy, I’m hooooooome!” Peter yelled as he rushed in to the apartment. He ran to his room to drop his bag on his bed before running into the living room. May was already sitting there with the remote setting up Netflix.

”hey honey! Want to finish setting this up while I order Thai? You can tell me how school went today when I’m done”, Peter nodded and took the remote from May’s hand and finding the episode they were on, he could here May ordering in the background.

A little while later, they found themselves stuffing themselves with Thai food as Brooklyn Nine Nine played. 

After food was devoured and the last of an episode played, Peter I curled himself from where he was cuddled against the side of aunt May and let her up so she could start getting ready for her shift, she gave his forehead a quick kiss and headed to her room.

Peter switched the tv to the local news and watched it before something caught his attention, “May look at this!” He exclaimed as she walked into the room. She sat down beside him and turned up the volume.

”-vengers will be holding a charity event to raise money for recent damages and destruction cause by the large amount of tornadoes that have occurred in Tornado Alley this year. The event will be held in two days, it will feature what has been quoted from Mr. Tony Stark himself, ‘the voices of all the avengers singing different songs, whether we can sing or not, and we are even having a Spider-Man drop by from Queens to help support and sing a little’, so head down if you want to hear the avengers and special guest Spider-Man sing and help raise mone-”

Peter mutes it and looked at May with wide eyes but May had the same look, “I’m guessing you weren’t told about this?” She asked softly, Peter nodded and May pulled him into a hug.

”Do you think I should?” He asked nervously as May started to run through his hair with her fingers. “I think you would be amazing, your uncle and I use to love listening to you sing around the house” she said gently, the same voice she uses whenever Ben is brought up.

Peter smiles nervously, “I think I’ll do it, but can I...” Peter trailed off and motioned to the window, May smiled and ruffled his hair before standing up, “go give that billionaire a talking to, and let him know I’m not pleased with having no knowledge of this event”, Peter nodded and ran to his room to put on his suit.

”love you aunt May! See you in the morning! I’ll text you when I get to the tower and when I get back” he shouted as he slipped out the window.

Peter swung his way over to the tower, he stopped a couple of small crimes on the way before he reached the bottom of the tower. He walked through the lobby, some of the workers were already used to seeing him walk through as Spider-Man and casually waved at him as he walked into the private elevator.

Peter talked with FRIDAY about his day on the way up, when the elevators got to his floor he ran to his room that Mr. Stark had set up for him a while ago and changed into some sweatpants and a science pun tee.

He strolled into the common room to see most of the team relaxing. Nat was sitting on a love seat cleaning her knives, Bucky and Steve were sitting on the other love seat, the former had fallen asleep and had his head resting on the latter who was sketching the sleeping man on his sketchpad with a soft smile, Clint and Sam were playing a very competitive game of Mario Kart on one side of the couch, Wanda and Vision were curled up together on the other side, and Thor was sitting in the middle on the floor stuffing his face with pop tarts s he watched the Kart of Mario with his undivided attention.

Peter laughed under his breath before going to sit with Natasha, "Привет мой маленький паук"(Hi my little Spider) she said to him softly, putting down her knives. "Привет мама паук"(Hi Mama Spider) he mumbled to her, curling up against her. "Что-то не так?"(Something's wrong?) turning her head to look at him, eyes taking in any physical cues on his well being.

"Нет, мне просто нужно попросить отца кое-что о благотворительном мероприятии."(No, I just need to ask my father something about a charity event.) he replied with a huff. Nat nodded, "я слышал о том, что"(I've heard about that). "Him, Bruce, and Rhodey are in the lab, they're fixing up a glitch that Stark had seen in Rhodey's prosthetics" she nudged him.

Peter got up and sent her a grateful look before running down to the lab.

"MR. STAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRK" Peter yelled as her raced into the lab, the three men looked up at him with bemused looks, "Hey Pete, me and Bruce are done if you need to talk to your dad, c'mon Bruce" Rhodey chuckled and walked out of the room with a smiling Banner.

Tony and Peter watched with red faces as they left the room before they could deny the father comment, "hm mm" Tony cleared his throat before turning to his INTERN.

(we all know that's not true. denial isn't just a river in Egypt)

"What's going on kiddo" he spoke calmly as he looked at one of his new prototypes of the new Starkphone. Peter gave Mr. Stark a deadpan look, "So why is Spider-Man showing up to the avenger's charity event, because Spider-Man just found out that he's singing in two days from the news!" he flung his arms in the air dramatically.

Tony smiled bashfully, "I- I thought i told you... I guess this is the thing that I've been wondering what I had forgotten to do" he scratched the back of his head as Peter gave him an unimpressed look.

"You're lucky that May convinced me to do it" he mumbled as he crossed his arms. Tony's smile widened, "That's great Underoos! you saved my ass-uh butt" he exclaimed relieved.

"Just tell me about stuff like this please!" he said as he started walking out of the lab, Tony smiled and nodded, "where are you going kid?" he asked. "Patrol and then home, see you at the event dad!" he yelled as he left.

Tony stood in shock before looking to one of FRIDAY's sensors,  _ **"I already recorded and saved the footage to your SPIDERSON album sir"**_ she spoke with a hint of teasing. Tony chuckled but went back to his work with a big smile.

•••

*ringgggg ringggg*

**"Peter? What's wrong?!"**

"...."

"Ned I just accidentally called Mr. Stark 'dad' to his face!!!!!!!!!!"

**"....."**

**"Dude.... you did wHAT?!?!"**

•••

After having a mini rant to Ned, and May when she got home, he felt a little less embarrassed. Peter spent the rest of the time preparing for the event.

•••

"May, I have an idea for something I should do at the event...."

•••

The day of the event came sooner that he thought, Mr. Stark sent Peter a Spider-Man outfit that he could wear, it was a pair of jeans with a spider-man hoodie that had a mask connected but could be taken off, the mask also had a mic so that his voice wouldn't be muffled when he sang. (Outfit in the link) [Spidey's oufit](https://gss0.baidu.com/-Po3dSag_xI4khGko9WTAnF6hhy/zhidao/wh%3D600%2C800/sign=e5ce8a88b51c8701d6e3bae0174fb217/d53f8794a4c27d1e19a60fa81dd5ad6edcc438dd.jpg)

When Peter put on the outfit he was relieved to see his web shooters were built into it, giving May a kiss on the cheek as she promised to to see him perform and gave him a hug for good luck, he started to swing his way to the event.

Very soon he landed and was greeted with many screams and fans rushing to get his autograph, he signed as many as he could and took some pictures before he spotted the others and made his way over.

"Hello Man of Spiders, I am quite excited for this joyous occasion to serenade these midgardians" Thor boomed, his face looked of that of a golden retriever who had just found himself a steak.

Peter chuckled under his breath, "It definitely is Mr. Thor, are you ready?" Peter asked curiously, "Of course Man of Spiders! I have been preparing a traditional Asgardian song to sing" he puffed out his chest with excitement.

"Well good luck Mr. Thor! I'm sure it will be great!" Peter exclaimed, Thor beamed at him before heading to the stairs leading to the stage, the woman in charge of the event finished her speech about the event and the charity and announced the schedule.

"First we will be having Steve Rodgers Captain America sing the national anthem as quote "he lost a bet to Tony Stark who has hidden his shield to make sure he completes the bet", next will be Thor Odinson singing a traditional song from his planet Asgard, next will be War Machine Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes, after him will be The Falcon Sam Wilson, followed by Wanda Maximoff singing a traditional song from Sokovia, Natasha Romanoff singing a traditional Russian lullaby, Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes will be singing a song from the 40's, Hawkeye Clint Barton will be singing an [original song](https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=hawkeyes+song&view=detail&mid=717B7DFF7FBA82166808717B7DFF7FBA82166808&FORM=VIRE) that he wrote himself, the second last will be the man himself, Mr. Tony Stark! and to finish the event off, Spider-Man will be singing a song as well." the woman finished and stepped off the stage as everyone cheered. 

_(Bruce won't be singing because he is too uncomfortable with singing in front of people and Tony wanted him to feel happy so Bruce is helping with mics and watching from the sidelines)_

First up was Steve, everyone stood as he sang the anthem, everyone listening to his clear voice as his carried across the large area, Thor's song was beautiful and thankfully they didn't give Thor a mic, so everyone heard it at a nice volume, he surprisingly had a very smooth voice.

Rhodey and Sam did their songs, they weren't as good, but they still surprised a few with the way they sang their songs, Wanda got a huge round of applause for her angelic song.

When Nat sang, it was angelic and eerily beautiful, Bucky's voice was a little rough but he chose a wonderful song to sing and the emotion brought a couple veterans to tears and the same to some older people who had some remembrance of that song from their childhood. Clint got full on howling laughter from his song and from his over dramatic bows at the end.

Tony did his song and surprised everyone by picking a softer song and playing the music on a piano himself, he told the audience after ward about his mother teaching that song to him on the piano when he was a child, earning a couple of wet eyes from the mothers and grandmothers in the crowd.

Finally, it was Peter's turn, he stepped onto the stage and turned on his mask's mic, "Hello everyone, it's me, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" he waved to the crowd, who cheered loudly in response.

"I will be singing Glory by John Legend and Common" he said, looking out over the excited faces, after the cheering calmed down, the music started. Peter took a deep breath, and started to sing.

 

**One day when the glory comes**   
**It will be ours, it will be ours**   
**One day when the war is won**   
**We will be sure, we will be sure**   
**Oh glory**

The crowd listened in silence as the smooth voice sang.

**_[Common:]_ **   
**Hands to the Heavens, no man, no weapon**   
**Formed against, yes glory is destined**   
**Every day women and men become legends**

Peter motioned to the avengers that were watching him in amazement

  
**Sins that go against our skin become blessings**   
**The movement is a rhythm to us**   
**Freedom is like religion to us**   
**Justice is juxtapositionin' us**   
**Justice for all just ain't specific enough**

 

He motioned to the crowd with his arms

  
**One son died, his spirit is revisitin' us**

He looked over to Wanda, she looked at him and thought of her brother Pietro.

  
**True and livin' livin' in us, resistance is us**   
**That's why Rosa sat on the bus**   
**That's why we walk through Ferguson with our hands up**   
**When it go down we woman and man up**   
**They say, "Stay down", and we stand up**

Peter crouched down to one of the fans before standing up and raising his arms.

  
**Shots, we on the ground, the camera panned up**   
**King pointed to the mountain top and we ran up**

He dropped one of his arms and pointed to the sky with the other

**_[John Legend:]_ **   
**One day when the glory comes**   
**It will be ours, it will be ours**   
**One day when the war is won**   
**We will be sure, we will be sure**   
**Oh glory**

**Now the war is not over, victory isn't won**   
**And we'll fight on to the finish, then when it's all done**   
**We'll cry glory, oh glory**   
**We'll cry glory, oh glory**

Everyone listened to the strong angelic voice, a few eyes glistening at the raw emotion that was sung.

**_[Common:]_ **   
**Selma is now for every man, woman and child**

He pointed to a young couple who held a young girl in their arms.

  
**Even Jesus got his crown in front of a crowd**   
**They marched with the torch, we gon' run with it now**   
**Never look back, we done gone hundreds of miles**   
**From dark roads he rose, to become a hero**

Peter put hand on his chest and pointed to the avengers.

  
**Facin' the league of justice, his power was the people**

He motioned to the crowd again with his arms.

  
**Enemy is lethal, a king became regal**   
**Saw the face of Jim Crow under a bald eagle**   
**The biggest weapon is to stay peaceful**

He clenched his right fist and put it against his heart.

  
**We sing, our music is the cuts that we bleed through**   
**Somewhere in the dream we had an epiphany**   
**Now we right the wrongs in history**   
**No one can win the war individually**

He had crouched down again and held another fan's hand as he sang that line

  
**It takes the wisdom of the elders and young people's energy**

He pointed to an older man who held hands with a young boy in a spider-man t-shirt.

  
**Welcome to the story we call victory**   
**The comin' of the Lord, my eyes have seen the glory**

**_[John Legend:]_ **   
**One day when the glory comes**   
**It will be ours, it will be ours**   
**One day when the war is won**   
**We will be sure, we will be sure**   
**Oh glory**

**_[John Legend:]_ **   
**When the war is won, when it's all said and done**   
**We'll cry glory, oh glory**

Peter finished that final note and the music came to an end, the crowd stood speechless before erupting in huge applause and cheers along with a group of super hero's on the side of the stage.

Peter beamed under the mask as he made eye contact with May in the crowd, he winked at her, knowing his mask would copy the movement, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you Spider-Man! that was amazing, don't you agree folks!" the host announced as she came up on stage and stood beside him, Peter motioned at her hand held microphone, "could I borrow that for a second please?" he asked politely, everyone went silent as they looked on curiously, "of course?".

She handed him the microphone and he turned to the crowd, "You may know me as your friendly neighborhood spider-man..." he took a breath and ripped off his mask, "But you can call me Peter. Peter Parker"the host, audience, heroes, and anyone watching the live coverage over the television went silent.

Suddenly the crowd started cheering like crazy and people started going crazy with excitement. He made eye contact with his aunt as she had managed to make her way to the edge of the crowd and was now talking with Tony on the sidelines.

Peter handed the microphone to the stunned host and offered a hug, the host hugged him tightly, "I think you just raised a lot of money for this charity young man, Peter just smiled and turned to wave at the crowd as he walked off stage.

He was met with a group hug from everyone before they parted for May, Pepper, and Tony.

"Good job up there sweetie, Ben would be so proud of you" May whispered as she hugged him before stepping back for the other two, "that was amazing honey, even though now I have a big press conference to plan, but it was much better than Tony's" Pepper said teasingly as she gave him a big hug.

After the women, Tony walked over to the boy and pulled him into a tight hug, "this is nice" Peter mumbled before hugging back after the shock wore off, the man chuckled at the comment.

"Good job kid" he said proudly before placing a kiss on his temple, Peter smiled brightly, "Thanks dad".

 

 

 

"... group hug!" yelled a familiar archer.

 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two of the song fic Glory, it is not a song fic. This oneshot is a reaction of the school(and Flash) now that they know Peter is Spider-Man.(also flash won't be a dick in this one)  
> Please enjoy!

It's been two days since Peter had publicly revealed his identity to the world, it was stressful the day after and it still hasn't completely calmed down but luckily ms. Potts got them to calm down and stop following peter with promises of interviews and a press conference.

 

Ms. Potts was a godsend, or thorsend, Peter wasn't sure, but even she can't help the fact that he needs to go to school.

The school that knows he's Spider-Man.

The school that has his bully who is also Spider-Man's biggest fan.

This can go so many ways.

 

So here he is, he's dressed in tighter jeans than normal, one of Tony's band shirts (AC/DC of course), all complete with a new leather jacket. Peter had been panicking the whole night about going to school and when he finally fell asleep he slept FRIDAY trying to wake him up, so he rushed through his morning routine.

 

Tony had expected this and laid out the outfit for him which peter didn't realize how different it was from his usual outfits until he was in the car with happy.

 

He gets out of the car once they arrive in front of the school, everyone goes silent as peter steps out of the car, nobody moves until a body slams into peter at top speed.

 

He looks at the boy who just slammed into him and smiles, "dude! I'm your guy in the chair! Why didn't you tell me you could sing! Or that you were going to reveal your IDenTiTy?!" Ned gushed, everyone broke out of their daze when the bell rang as Ned finished fanboying.

 

Peter just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll explain later Ned, maybe while building the LEGO deathstar?" He replies sheepishly, Ned nods his head quickly and then the two are heading inside.

 

Walking through the halls is another problem because his clothes are doing nothing to his his abs or any of the muscles he has and many girls and boys are coming up to him and flirting with him that peter manages to awkwardly reject.

 

The worst part is still to come, as he speed walks his way to his first class and trying to avoid more people trying to talk to him he accidentally runs into his principal, peter looks up worried, "sorry principal Morita".

 

The principal looks at the boy in concern and then at the many students that are trying to talk to peter, "come with me peter" he says while gently guiding the boy to the office, once they are in, he walks over to the intercom.

 

"Dear students of Midtown, due to the recent unmasking of Spider-Man or Peter Parker, we will be holding an assembly to address any questions you have, but after the assembly is done you all must leave Mr. Parker alone or you receive a detention for disrupting another students learning, please follow your teacher to the atrium".

 

He finished and turns to Peter, "is that alright peter? Hopefully they won't bother you if we can get the main questions out of the way", Peter smiles and nods gratefully and so they make their way to the assembly.

 

They arrive at the front of the atrium and wait for all the classes to arrive, once they are all seated, for the first time ever the classes were silent with having to be shushed by the teachers, everyone was excited to hear what peter was going to say.

 

Peter quickly motioned for Ned to come to the front and as Ned excitedly made his was to the front, Peter turned to his principal, "Ned is like my guy in the chair you see in movies, he can answer some questions too" he told him.

 

Principal Morita nodded and stepped forward to address the school and teachers, "Peter and his friend Ned Leeds who was aware of his identity already will be answering your questions, but remember these rules, 1 raise your hand and peter or Ned will choose you, 2 they have a right to decline answering a question, and finally remember that you may not bother peter or Ned after this is done. Boy?"

 

He finished and motioned for the boys to step forward and almost every hand raised in the air eagerly.

 

Peter looked at Ned and nodded nervously, he pointed to a boy he recognized from his English class, "how did you become Spider-Man?" He asked.

 

Peter nodded, he had been expecting this question, "well if anyone remembers our trip to Oscorp, while we were there a spider escaped and found its way to me and bit me, this spider was radioactive and caused me to be crazy sick and suddenly I had muscles, crazy strength, stickiness, dialled up senses, and my spidey sense that predicts when danger is coming" he explained, a few people grimaced in sympathy when he mentioned being crazy sick and the rest looked at him in wonder.

 

The next person was Betty and Ned pointed to her, "so in Washington, the reason you weren't at the competition was because you were being Spider-Man? Was something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

 

Peter nodded, "so a quick backstory, I was Spider-Man in a red and blue hoodie before Tony Stark showed up in my living room and told my aunt I got an internship with him but he actually was there about Spider-Man and he took me to Germany to fight the rogue avengers but luckily they worked it out between them and so when we went to Germany he gave me a brand new suit which had a lot of cool features and helped me to avoid getting stabbed and shot a lot less than before" many people gasped and stared at him worriedly and the teachers looked at him as if they could see if he was injured right now.

 

"Sounds was investigating these alien weapon dealers that I had fought earlier when they destroyed Delmars and the atm place, so I placed a tracker on one of them and they were heading to somewhere near Washington so I asked if I could still come on the trip and luckily I could, so when I got there I asked Ned here who is my guy in the chair to hack into my suit so I could unlock a bunch of protocols that Mr. Stark has set up because he told me to avoid the weapon people and I didn't want him to know that I didn't drop it, so I hitchhiked my way and followed the tracker, tried to fight them, got trapped in a giant storage place, managed to get out and asked my A.I. what the purple gooey thing I have Ned was from a fight I had with the guys earlier. Turns out it was an alien bomb that would detonate if the temperature got too high and when Ned brought it to the Washington monument it got too warm and 'boom'" Peter rubbed the back of his head as he finished and everyone stared at him as they registered everything.

 

Everyone seemed to forget about asking questions for a moment and peter looked around at the shocked people and noticed Mj was reading Allegiant but also noticed how she seemed to be watching him, he gave her a nervous look and she rolled her eyes and raised her hand to break the awkward silence, "Mj" Peter said and picked her hand in relief.

 

"First of all, I knew that you were Spider-Man before your reveal because neither of you losers know how to whisper and it's really not that hard to figure out, second of all, 'why' did you become Spider-Man?" She enunciated the why.

 

Peter nodded and took a deep breath, " I became Spider-Man because 'when you can do the things I can, and then you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you', when I first got my powers I was messing around with them and trying to figure out how to use them when my uncle Ben was shot and I could have prevented it but I didn't and so when I was holding him on the street he told me 'with great power comes great responsibility' and I've remembered those words all my life" he replied as his eyes started to tear up and he tried to discretely wipe them.

 

He heard sniffles from the students and many of them had tears in the eyes, he also heard someone, but he couldn't tell who, ask him, "did you just say that you held your uncle on the street as he died from being shot?" The voice spoke in horror, peter nodded sadly, "it's why I react badly to guns or hearing a gun be shot" he said and left it at that.

 

Ned put a hand in his shoulder and silently asked him if he wanted to stop, peter shook his head no and looked back to the crowd, the next hand he picked was Abe.

 

"So the internship is code for doing Spider-Man stuff with THE Tony Stark?" He questioned as he tried to lighten the mood, Peter chuckled happily, "It started out that way but soon we started working on stuff together and I guess I impressed him because now I actually get to have an actual internship as his personal intern" Peter smiles widely.

 

He looked over the crowd and saw Flash looking guilty and even saw that his eyes were slightly red and peter felt a twinge in his chest that he couldn't identify.

 

He looked over to the teachers and noticed that his math teacher had her hand raised and he pointed to her, "I've seen many things about Spider-Man and about the crimes you stop, how many times do you get injured and what are your worst injuries?" She's asked with an underline of panic and worry.

 

Peter grimaced as he thought back to Homecoming, "well on normal patrols I might have a few scrapes and bruises, the worse patrols can end up with broken or bruised ribs, sometimes broken bones, sprains, and at the very worst some slight stab wounds or bullet wounds but it's but been a lot better since I got the new suit and it now alerts Mr. Stark about any injuries so now instead of stealing aunt May's tweezers I can have any bullets removed properly" everyone stared at the boy in horror and he cleared his through before continuing, "the worst injuries I got were actually leading up to, and during, homecoming. When I first fought the robbers they surprised me with the alien weapons, after that when I fought them the next time I met the vulture for the first time when I was being dragged by the van and the vulture picked me up and hit me into a couple pillars and then dropped me in a lake and I got tangled up in my parachute and almost drowned but luckily Mr. Stark sent a suit to get me out, after that I  failed to hold the ferry together and he had to help again but I was really sore from trying to hold the ferry together with my webs, and finally, the worst injury I've had is on the night of homecoming, Mr. Toomes, who I found out was the vulture when he opened the door when I went to meet up with Liz, threatened me with a gun in his car to stay out of the way and he said that he would spare me this once because I saved Liz in Washington but I didn't listen and went after him, after the ferry incident Mr. Stark took my suit so I went after him in my old hoodie suit and found him in an old w-warehouse" he took a shaky breath and paused, "um- g-give me a sec" he turned around to Ned.

 

"What's going on Peter?" He asked worriedly, peter looked at him guiltily, " so I'm sorry I never told you what happened but I didn't tell anyone, also I'm trying not to have a flash back or a panic attack right now so I need to take a quick breather" he rambled quickly and Principal Morita looked at him worriedly.

 

He turned back around and faced the worried crowd, Mj had put down her book and stared at him with undisguised worry.

 

"Sorry, ok, um, so he called on his wings and they flew around me and I dodged them easily so I told him that they didn't even hit me and that when he told me that he had just needed some time to get airborn and that that wasn't what he was aiming for. The wings had taken out all of the support pillars and th-then the warehouse.... collapsed. On me."

 

Everyone stared in even more horror and shock, Mj quickly shook herself and stood up, she marched over to Peter and pulled him into a tight hug that Ned joined quickly after, "your too damn brave for your own good loser" Mj sniffled, "yes he is" Ned agreed shakily.

 

They let go and peter turned to the crowd, "so, I'm not completely done" he admitted sheepishly and everyone's eyes widened, "when I was under I couldn't contact anyone so I managed to lift it off me and then I had to chase the vulture to stop him from hijacking Mr. Stark's plane so when I caught up with him we fought on top of the plane, and I had to turn the plane and make it crash onto a beach where I had to fight the vulture on and his metal talons got me at one point-"

 

Peter lifted his shirt for everyone to see his abs but everyone looked at the three puncture scars that they could see on his front, including some smaller ones that looked like they came from bullets and knives, (yes I know that peter technically doesn't get scars because of his healing but I wanted him to have scars from more serious injuries).

 

"I finished fighting the vulture and tried to warn him that his wings were going to explode but he didn't listen so I had to go into the fire to grab him and he promised that he would never tell anyone who I was and that brings me to now, so... yah" he finished lamely.

 

Ned put a hand on his shoulder for support and Mj grabbed his other hand, Cindy raised her hand slowly and Mj pointed to her, "you were here the day after homecoming... did you come to school with your injuries?" She said just loud enough for him to hear, " I have advanced healing so it wasn't as bad the next day but yes I did, it happens a lot because I can't miss school every time I get injured otherwise I'll my grades will drop and I'll lose my scholarship, and aunt May can't afford for me to go to this school without a scholarship." He replied easily. Cindy nodded but didn't look happy at the fact that he comes to school injured.

 

Principal Morita stepped forward, "how about one more question before we all return to class" he spoke calmly but peter could hear the slight shakiness of his voice, Peter looked around and picked a random hand and saw that Flash was the one he chose and he braced himself.

 

"What's it like working with the avengers and seeing them just in their daily life?" He tried to pick a light hearted question and Peter breathed out a sigh of relief, everyone else did as well, they weren't sure if they could take any more angst.

 

"Well, Mr. Stark is a lot more kind and gentle than you see in the media, he's kind of like my father figure at this point, he's also a big helicopter parent" he chuckled, " Natasha is my spider mom and her and Bucky are teaching me Russian so that we can gossip about the others in front of them, I get to help Clint with prancing everyone and we hang out in the vents sometimes, Thor is like a giant puppy, Pepper is like my mom and just as bad ass as you'd think, vision cannot cook to save his life, Wanda and I like to watch different movies while I give her different hairstyles and she paints my nails, sometimes all the female avengers and me and Bucky have meetings for a club called hair club where we do a mini spa and movie day, and Steve is teaching me how to draw and fight but I mostly get trained by Natasha and Sam is really helpful to talk to as a therapist and then we'll prank Clint together" he finished and he smiled widely as he thought about his family.

 

Principal Morita sent everyone off to class and let the three students make their way back as well, Mj never let go of his hand, "hey Mj, d-did, would you like to go see a movie together?" He asked nervously, Mj laughed at the boy, "of course loser, just don't choose something bad" she winked and walked into the classroom with Peter following behind her like a lost, love sick, puppy.

 

By the time school was over he was exhausted but felt happy, he walked over to Happy and he drove him to the tower, (peter and May live in the tower now so that may can be protected).

 

"Hey Mr. St-" he was cut off by a hug from his mentor, he was shocked but hugged him back, "so, you might get mad but, I got a notification from the watch I gave you that you were starting to feel panicked so I pulled up audio and visual and all of us saw the assembly and there is a lot that we need to talk about but right now all of us want to have a giant cuddle pile and watch movies with you" Mr. Stark spoke quickly.

 

Peter blinked at him in shocked and grimaced when he realized that there was going to be a big talk about everything, especially the warehouse but smiled happily and nodded his head.

 

Mr. Stark led him over to the avengers with the boy pressed closely to him, " by the way son, I will only answer to dad now and Pepper said she will only respond to mom, and Nat said she is now auntie Nat or spidermom and finally everyone said they are now to be called aunt or uncle." M-dad said with a smirk, but there was a nervous look in his eyes.

 

"Ok dad", Tony smiled and the nervous energy (I tried to write energy and it tried to auto correct to Endgame) disappeared.

 

"I love you underoos", "I love you too dad".


End file.
